Life of the Clan
by t-puppy
Summary: The story of an eevee who finds her way in the clan evolving into a beautiful umbreon. All of her friends are guys, and she is clueless that any of them like her, so what will happen during mating season when she finds a guy she likes, a mysterious stranger from outside the pack! Her three pursuers will compete for her attention. in the first chapter she is an eevee.
1. Chapter 1:Life in the Clan

**Information**

**NOTE**: This is just information on the clan's evolution system, the story is right under this, but I do advise reading it

Deep in the heart of Johto, a clan of tiny fox Pokémon lives in peace with the rest of the world, where they are untouched or harmed by human kind. In this pack or clan of evolutionary Pokémon, when an eevee is old enough, which is about five moons old, they begin training to find out or prove what eeveelution they are destined to become. When an eevee's fate is decided, by the head eeveelutions of the clan, she or he will be sent on a journey that could last weeks or months before they return, sometimes they are sent in pairs so it is more likely they come back alive.

If they are decided to become a Vaporeon, they would be sent off to a strange underground cave with deep purple, rocky walls, lit up with pink glowing crystals stuffed in some cracks here and there. The cave goes deep into the earth and turns into a deep, clear, dark blue lake tinted with purple-ish pink from the glow of the pink crystals. At the bottom of the lake are strange blue sapphire like stones, and if the eevee retrieves one, without drowning, the eevee proves itself worthy of evolution and evolves as soon as he or she holds the stone close to their heart. The eevee grows fins and gills allowing it to get some oxygen trough the water so she or he doesn't drown before they can swim to the surface and make the journey home.

If they are destined to be a Flareon, they are sent to fiery mountain flowing with lava to find a cave there where there are a few ruby-like rocks. The cave is full of lava with rocks floating around in the lava. If the young eevee can find a path across, and holds one of the stones close to its heart, he or she will instantly evolve, growing sleek red, fire proof fur with a soft, fluffy, cream colored tail and neck and head fringe. With their newly transformed fur, they can easily walk strait out, across the lava.

For a Jolteon, the eevee must travel to a barren meadow, on top of a mountain where it is said a great bird of thunder and lightning lives, who constantly throws lightning to the ground. In the dead center of the meadow lays a pile of orange, transparent crystals with a shimmering bolt of pure electricity in the middle. If one is agile enough to dodge all the lightning bolts thrown at them to get to the crystals and hold one to its heart. The eevee will immediately grow long spiky, yellow fur and pure white, spiky fringe around his or her neck. Then the Pokémon doesn't have to worry about being struck by the lightning on the way back.

If one is chosen to be a Leafeon, the eevee will be sent to a distant forest where a giant moss colored bolder that gives of a strange presents when near it somewhere around the middle of the forest. The giant rock is guarded by giant savage insects that will try to kill the young eevee, so she or he must fight back. If the eevee wins, it will have proven itself worthy and grow blade-like on its head, chest, around the paws, and the tail and ears will even turn into leaves. Though, if the eevee loses the battle, the bug-type Pokémon will most likely eat the tiered eevee.

The eevee will be sent to a snowy mountain if it is destined to be a Glaceon. If the eevee can survive the frozen climate, and finds the giant ice boulder. The ice boulder gives of an eerie glow that ice Pokémon seem to love, around the ice boulder there might be a guarding Pokémon the eevee will battle, if the eevee triumphs over the opposing Pokémon it will grow thick, ice blue fur, grow ice-like ribbons draping from, a tail to match the ribbons and a beautiful, sapphire colored ice crystal a top its forehead. On the other hand, if the eevee loses the battle, it will probably freeze to death, fore, its fur is not made to keep it warm for so long in temperatures lower than 50 degrees Fahrenheit, or the poor thing will get buried in the oncoming snow fall, not being able to walk away, being so tiered from the fight.

Though, sometimes it can be imposable for the alphas of the pack to judge if an eevee's destiny is to become an Espeon, Umbreon or a Sylveon, the alphas know that the young eevee's fate has been chosen by Arceus, Giratina, or the three great beasts of which the clan bases their entire culture around and whom they believe they descended from.

**Chapter One; Life in the Clan **

"We call you to gather, at the shrine of the great, legendary beasts, our sounders and protectors alongside the great Arceus, to give thanks and offerings to the great ones!" announced an older Flareon, Hertfort, with a coarser fur than the average fire fox Pokémon, and he also seemed to have what looked like a stubble beard growing as the same fur one any Flareon's tale, head and neck. Next to him, on one side is a Jolteon with a huge scare on her left shoulder, Akra, younger than the Flareon but still not by much, and on the other side stands a Vaporeon, Colvit, with tattered fins, he was older than both of them but not by much, these were the three alphas of the clan. The shrine a clearing under a grove of trees that all came together at the top making an almost cave like dome with an entrance where the trees split apart, but every where other than the part, the trees grew tightly together. On the opposite end of the entrance, towards the end of the clearing lays three stones, each roughly the size of a Metapod, neatly spaced about a foot apart. On the stones are ancient engravings of the legendary beasts. On the left stone is what looks like a lion-like with mighty claws and powerful paws surrounded by flames. On the right, there is a fierce, striped feline Pokémon surrounded by thunder clouds and lightning bolts. And in the center, there is a divine wolf of water, with the wind moving with its two ribbon-like tails flowing in the direction the beast is looking, this wolf that can be one with the water while running across a river in the picture.

"Though these great ones are not with us we will always know they are there for us and in times of need, they will be there." Said the Jolteon with her head bowed towards the crowd. The crowd was of about 50 Pokémon, all of them where either eevees or eeveelutions, they all bowed their heads as well as the Jolteon known as Akra said this then there was a brief moment of silence as only the chirps of a nearby bird Pokémon could be heard.

One young eevee, Rommy, different from the others, she was born shiny with gleaming silver fur and a pure white, fluffy nick fluff and tail tip, sitting next to her friend, Jurro, a newly evolved Jolteon, another eevee, was transfixed on the beauty of the little spots of sun light weaving through the parting branches near the top of the grove onto the beautiful rocks depicting the great beasts. "What are you looking at?" asked Jurro whispering in a calm voice.

Rommy flinched, retracting from the deep trans she was in, "Shhh… Nothing, we're supposed to be quiet." She whispered.

"Eh-hem…" Hertfort loudly cleared his throat getting Rommy's, Jurro's and everyone else's attention. "It looks like our time of silence is over, now that some of our young eevees' want to share something!" he said in a mocking voice.

"Uh-umm, well," Jurro stuttered trying to find the right words to say, he was at a complete loss of words because he always talks with his friends during these spiritual meetings and has never got caught. "We-we w-were jest…" 'Man, Hertfrot is so intimidating up close…' Jurro thought. In fact, Hertfrot is a bit bigger than the average Flareon.

Rommy cut in to the staggering conversation to save her friend, which was ironic because he was normally the talkative one "Um, my friend and I were jus admiring the light of the sun coming through the trees dappling the stones of the great ones…" she tried to think of more words a Pokémon older than her might like. "It's as if Arceus itself is looking down on us and smiling on this day and world." She said with a funny fake smile.

Hertfrot glared down at the two of them, strait faced, and said "Wasn't that a lovely thought from…"

"Rommy," she replied "and this is my friend, Jurro"

"Hm" Hertfrot mumbled. Looking up now, he said "The section is over now, thank you, all, for coming."

After that, most left, like Rommy and her friends, but some would stay and personally visit the shrine. All of Rommy's friends, except for Fretch and herself, have already been on their own journeys and evolved. Kernoes the Flareon, Prate the Glaceon and Jurro the Jolteon.

Prate trotted up to Rommy and Fretch "Sooo…. Do you two know when you might set off to find what you will evolve to be?" he asked mockingly, obviously showing off how proud he is to have grown into such a gorgeous body and creature. Prate is the most recently evolved in the group. "We all can't wait to see your inner evolutions are." He said now smiling more towards Rommy instead of Fretch.

"_Well,_" started to talk, Fretch somehow seems to emphasize on every word he says as if he is trying to make a point even in an average conversation. "_now_ that you ask! Not like we weren't gon'na bring it up…" He mumbled the last part to himself. "We were just called over to the shrine by Akra herself! She has a pretty face but she can be a bitch sometimes, _if ya know what I mean!_ Well anyway, she said that the spirits of the three beasts have told the alphas that I have the stuff to be a great Vaporeon someday! Yay!" he shrieked "And it gets _better! _She said that _Rommy _might make a good Vaporeon too! Though she did say that the vision of her as a Vaporeon, or really anything, is fuzzy... But that just means we get to go together!"

"That's cool, well, now we know that at least one of you will come back!" Kernoes jokingly said but Rommy took it seriously, the thought that one of them might not come back alive shook her to the core.


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey

**Chapter Two; The Journey**

"So, honey!" Fretch cooed at Rommy in a soothing tone, "Are you all set to go?"

"What? We don't even leave till tomorrow!" Rommy was still a bit shaken up from the thought that they might never come back from this journey. One of them could drown in the mysterious lake cave or maybe, if the rumors the older eevees have been spreading around are true, then one of them could get picked up by one of those monsters creatures that apparently have no powers like normal Pokémon but they carry mysterious colorful orbs that absorb a Pokémon's body and soul. Those who stray too far from the territory of the clan could suffer the terrible fait of being snatched by a monster or eaten by a bigger Pokémon, but by making it back from journey, bigger and stronger than before, the eevee will have proven that he or she is strong enough to be part of the pack.

Colvit slowly cascaded over, swaying his tail back and forth in a gentle fashion, towards Rommy, "Come, I want to talk to you," then looked at Fretch and said, "alone, please." Colvit walked away and looked back at Rommy signaling for her to follow him. She trotted up to him and they walked away, still able to hear Fretch mumbling to himself about how so-and-so is such a bitch or a diva.

Colvit and Rommy arrived at the Alphas' den, it was huge compared to a standard den in the clan it was an underground burrow going down into the roots of an enormous tree. They walked inside, the entrance was surrounded with soft green moss, the inside walls were dirt supported by the root system of the tree and, in the center of the ceiling, roots from the tree grew strait down going back into the earth, there was also the occasional green glowing crystal, which seemed to light up the whole hollow with a hazy glow, entwined with the roots which seemed to mesmerize Rommy. On the ground, there were three beds, and like all beds, they were shallow bowl shaped made from hardened mud filled with soft moss, the fluffiest fur on an eevee's or eeveelution's body, and sometimes even feathers from a bird Pokémon. "Rommy," Colvit started to talk, "I can tell you're stressed. Is it about evolving, perhaps?" He said as he sat down on his bed, lined with small, thin, blue furs.

Rommy shook her head coming out of the daze, "Uh, yea…" she shyly admitted. "I'm just scared, cause, there's just been so many stories of monsters snatching Pokémon out of the wild, and there has even been stories that there's a giant monstrous fish Pokémon, or is it even a Pokémon, that guards the lake that holds the evolution crystals!" the more she talked of all the rumors, the more nervous she got.

"Rommy," Colvit started to talk in a soothing voice "you'll be fine. You're strong, bright, little eevee, you'll be fine. Besides, you'll have Fretch with you and there is more safety in a group." He said as he smiles at her. "And if you don't feel that you will make a good Vaporeon, you don't have to go, once you evolve you can't change back."

Rommy thought for a moment then finally spoke up "Well in training, the teacher said that he couldn't tell what I would be, I wasn't the best at anything, but it's not like I was the worst at anything." She thought back on how she wasn't the greatest swimmer, she wasn't good at telling plants apart, she would always get burned by the fire, she was terrible at collecting snowflakes (one or two Glaceon would make it snow to help with training for the eevees) and she wasn't fast enough to make a good Jolteon. "But if I don't go because of the danger, I'll probably stay an eevee the rest of my life…"

"I'm happy you see it that way." Colvit said "You may go now." He said ending the conversation.

Rommy nodded and started to walk out of the hollow, as soon as she reached where the ground starts to rise up making the entrance, then hesitated and looked back at Colvit "Colvit?" she asked with a quiver in her voice. "You're a Vaporeon, is the lake really guarded by a fish, monster Pokémon?"

Colvit hesitated to say something, looking for a way to answer her "You'll find out soon enough." The words chilled Rommy to the bone, to be unprepared, with no strategy on how to dodge death from a lake monster that may or may not exist.

Rommy left the burrow to go to her own, it was getting late, the sun had already gone down. It was a waning crescent moon, she felt that she was the only one in the clan who connected with the moon, but only the full, new and half moons were appreciated by the alphas and older eeveelutions, but Rommy could tell if the moon was waning or waxing just by looking at it. She stayed out that night arguing with herself over whether she should go or not until the moon set and she went into her hollow.

"Wake-up sleepy head! It's time ta go!" an excited voice yelled. She opened her eyes to see Fretch standing over her in her hollow. He darted out then stuck his head back in and asked "Are ya coming, or what?"

"Ok! Ok!" Rommy said as she stretched, as cats and dogs do when they first get up, and yawned "I'm coming, I'm coming." She pushed her fears aside and decided to go on the journey with her best friend.

Fretch and Rommy said bye to their friends, Jurro, Prate and Kernoes, and set off. Fretch was jumping up and down, the first mile it seemed like, with excitement as Rommy trailed behind. "So you know that one chick, Rayba I think her name it, well anyway, I heard from someone that she was talking about who she wanted to be mates with during the mating season, and by the by, honey, I know someone who's got his eyes on you! Well anyway, back to what I was saying, Rayba likes _five_ different guys at the same time, I know right, unbelievable! And I was all like '_OMG, like _what a whore! She can be such a bitch' well not like I would say that to her face though I totally would, and besides, she wants this guy that I totally had my eyes on first. I think that's just selfish that she wants so many guys…" he just went on and on about the latest gossip in the pack but all Rommy could think of was how he never ran out of breath.

About an hour after sun down the pair found a nice place to sleep, a nice debit in the ground sheltered by a bush. About three days later they arrived at the mouth of the cave, it was even more beautiful than they had been told, from the glowing crystals like in the alphas' den, except pink, to the deep, purple walls of the cave. "Oh! We finally made it!" Fretch squealed with excitement and relief.

"I know! We're finally going to evolve!" Rommy replied. They started to walk down the cave and didn't get to the lake until about a minute of walking. "This is a deep cave."

Fretch started to wade into the water, then looked back to Rommy and said "Are ya coming in sweetie?"

"Oh, yea." She said and started to come in after Fretch. The water gradually got deeper until they reached a part where it gust immediately started getting steep, the water was up to their chins at this point.

The two exchanged looks and Fretch said "Take a good breath of fresh air now honey, it looks like we need to swim to the bottom from here." He took a deep breath and ducked under the surface and started swimming towards the bottom soon followed by Rommy. The water just kept getting deeper and deeper, so deep their ears popped a few times and it felt as if their heads were being squeezed by a pair of giant hands. The only things visible to Rommy were the faint glowing blobs of the crystals, but in this lake the water seemed to be thick for water, if that was even possible. Suddenly, she thought she saw a crystal or two flash, 'But these crystals don't flash, do they?' She thought. Though only water Pokémon can see clearly in water, but Rommy's eevee eyes know what they saw at that moment, it was a dark, serpent figure swiftly moving through the water, it was coming closer!

Rommy franticly tried to get Fretch's attention by screaming, but an eevee's ears aren't the best for hearing through the water. She wasted her remaining air screaming and had to resurface, the moment she reached the surface, and inhaled a deep breath of air, she saw the serpent had followed her, next to her rose a gigantic tail fin. It coiled its long, large tail around her and squeezed her tight, she could barely breath. The creature raised its gigantic head out of the water, its mouth wide open bearing large teeth and a strait view shot into its throat. It had huge fins coning out of the side of its head that looked like ears, it had a tan underbelly with matching tan spots down its sides. The great beast had long whiskers that curled at the ends and a three tipped crown on its forehead. The great dragon Pokémon roared in Rommy's face, a throaty, chilling scream. The Gyarados drew her closer to its mouth, at that moment there was a flash of light deep in the water causing the whole cave to light up. As soon as the beast's sharp tooth sliced through Rommy's skin, Fretch shot out of the water and hit the Gyarados in the head. In the shock the Pokémon threw Rommy to the ground and slinked back into the depths or the water with a groan.

Rommy rolled on her side and was currently lying in a puddle of blood. Fretch ran up to her body and nudged her on the shoulder with his paw, she was so much smaller than him now. "Rommy?" he said in a quivering voice "Are you ok?"

She moved slightly, she was bleeding out fast from where the monster's tooth had ripped open her belly. She was breathing irregularly from her lungs being crushed by the Gyarados. She choked up some blood as she murmured "Take me out of this fucking cave! I don't want to die in here." Fretch lifted Rommy onto his back and started carry her out of the deep cave. Her blood was leaking from her wound down Fretch's leg, with her on his back, he could feel her heart rate slowing down. They reached the mouth of the cave. Fretch set Rommy down gently, the moon was high in the sky at the time, the crescent moon was as thin as a cat whisker tonight. "Thank you, Fretch." Rommy murmured.

"Honey, honey, you know I would do anything for you, now please! You can't die on me now! Just not now! You're my best friend, you can't die now!" Fretch yelled at Rommy to stop fading away into the darkness of death. As Fretch went on about how she's his best friend and he couldn't lose her now but as he went on Rommy's fur and eyes began to glow, though Fretch was oblivious to this because his eyes were shut and full of tears. Her fur on her body and head grew shorter as her tail and ear fur grew thicker and longer. Her eyes grew big and yellow, her limbs grew out, her fur turned dark gray, on her forehead, shoulders, and legs her fur grew blue circles and matching blue rings on her tail and ears. During her evolution, her wounds healed and she was back on her feet. Rommy was small for an Umbreon, or for any eeveelution, and she had some fur that stuck out, more than the rest of the fur on her face, on her forehead.

"Thank you Fretch." She said with a tear in her eye "I would be dead if it weren't for you." She leaned forward and kissed Fretch on the cheek, she was still a tiny bit smaller than him but not by much now. He opened his eyes to see her as a newly evolved state and hugged her close to him.

"Any time, honey!" He said with a smile. He stood back and looked at her "Wow! Look at you, you're, you're so beautiful, I bet you could get any guy you want, but, what are you exactly?"

Rommy looked at herself, studying ever inch of her new body and tail, grooming her ears, and admiring the beautiful blue rings on her body. "I'm not sure really, I've never seen an eeveelution like _this_ in the clan before." Now, Rommy was the only Umbreon in the clan, they were rare, Most young eevees never got a chance to evolve into an Umbreon, an Espeon or a Sylveon because most members of the clan didn't get any chances to form such strong friendships until they were evolved.

"Well, you look great, now let's go home." Fretch said with a grim forming on his face as they walked back to their clan's territory.

**I do not own Pokemon or its characters, the Pokemon company and Nintendo own it I think, this is just a story i wrote using Pokemon but i gave them names. This is my first fan-fiction, I'm trying to base a lot of it on actual Pokemon facts and theories, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as i am enjoying writing it :)**


	3. Chapter 3 going home

**Chapter Three; Going Home**

Rommy and Fretch were walking home, they were on day six of the journey. Though it had only taken them three days to get to the cave, they were only half way home, taking their time to get there and admiring the scenery.

It was night once again, they had found a nice hollow in a tree, not to far from the base though so it was easy for them to climb up into. "This is a nice little hollow" Rommy stated.

"Yea, but what's that noise?" Fretch asked this because, now that he had ears so sensitive as to hear through water, he could hear things much more clearly.

"Well, let's go investigate!" The two left the tree and followed the sound. The sound was like a "moo" noise and as they sound got louder a strong smell of manure was present in the air too. Soon, they could see a something at the base of the hill, something strange, something alien. There was a kind of corral, fencing in lots of the same kind of Pokémon. The Pokémon were pink with a black hooded pattern on their head and an upside-down triangle one their foreheads. They also had black spots on their backs and tails were thin and tan with a shiny gray orb on the end. But next to the corral with the pink cow Pokémon was a smaller corral with only one Pokémon in it. The Pokémon seemed aggressive, compared to the calm, grazing Pokémon in the separate field next to its own small one, running around, stamping its hooves into the ground, kicking its back legs into the air and rearing up, as if to punch the air with its front hooves. Next to the corrals was a strange, large box like object with squares of light on its sides.

Rommy and Fretch approached the fence of the corral with caution. When they got to the fence, one of the Pokémon looked up at them. They both froze and stared at the cow creature that was slowly chewing on cud. It spoke up "Can I help you?" the Pokémon said.

"Uh, yea," Fretch started to speak "What are you?"

"We're Miltanks, and you see that guy over there," the Miltank said, gesturing to the rampaging bull Pokémon in the separated pasture "That's Johnny!" she said dreamily "He's a Tauros."

"Do you like him or something?" Rommy asked awkwardly.

"Well only one to three of us a year." She said, not looking them in the eyes and blushing.

"Ewe!" Fretch said "Why would someone want more than one mate, now that's just nasty, and selfish!" he spat.

"Well," the Miltank began, "In a herd of Miltank or, most herding or grouping Pokémon, there is normally one dominant male, and he mates with all or most of the females. But we live on a farm and Johnny is the only bull so he has restricted breeding rights." She went back to her grazing as if they two eeveelutions were not even there. The grass was green but looked blue in the cool night air.

"Hey baby!" The Taros called at the Miltank "Why don't you get away from those freaks and skip on over here and we could get to know each other better!" He cooed to her while leaning against the fence of his arena.

"You two should go." The Miltank looked at the eeveelutions.

A door swiftly slammed open on the box-like den and a gruff sound bellowed from the figure standing in the light of the door way "Who's out there!" it yelled in a voice not understandable to a Pokémon's ears. "dambed wild Pokémon need to stay away from my cows…" the thing mumbled and the door slammed shut.

Fretch and Rommy froze in place "A monster!" Rommy whispered with fear visible in every bit of her voice.

The Miltank waved the orb on her tail above their head to calm them down. "That's just the master, he won't hurt you unless you harm us or if you dig holes in the land or if he sees you." She paused "Like I said, you should go now." The two walked away to the hollow and went to sleep.

The sun rose over the hilly terrain, flooding the small hollow with sun light and warmth. The two stretched and hoped out of the hollow onto the earthy, dirt ground. Rommy yawned, "well, we should get on our way, our friends will *yawn* be anticipating us!" she started to trot away and Fretch bounded after her.

"Oh Arceus! Rommy?" Fretch often started his exciting statements like this.

"What is it, Fretch?" She replied

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" he paced in a circle while aggressively grooming his fine blue fur. "Its mating season when we get back!"

**sorry this was a shorter chapter, I've been busy with school work, but next chapter will be better :)**


	4. Chapter 4: A Wondrous Return

**Chapter Four; A Wondrous Return**

Jurro franticly paced back and forth, nervously anticipating the safe return of his friends, as Prate watched him in amusement. "Where are they, where are they…" he muttered "They should be back by now, it's already been a moon!"

"Just relax for once!" Kernoes, grooming his gorgeous fluffy, cream colored tail, growled at Jurro. "They'll get back, whenever they get back." He calmly said "You know how long these journeys can take."

"I know!" Jurro barked at Kernoes, "And we all know how dangerous they can be too!" he paused and stopped his pacing, looked at the dirt ground he was standing on. He then looked over at Prate who was resting on a low growing tree branch, dangling his paws just inches above the dusty forest floor, he then looked at Kernoes, still grooming and straitening his fur, who rested on a soft, bright green pile of freshly grown moss. Jurro looked back at the ground and blushed "I'm just worried about, them…"

"Oh, my gosh!" Kernoes gasped "You have a crush on Rommy, don't you!" he said with squinted eyes and a smirk across his face.

"I do not!" Jurro, who was blushing even more now, defensively barked at Kernoes

Kernoes began to mock Jurro about his crush, repeatedly singing "You love Rommy! You love Rommy!"

Jurro was so annoyed, he nearly shot lightning bolts out of his head. When Prate began to giggle and said "No, he just said he doesn't have a crush on Rommy! He's in love with Fretch!" He began laughing so hard at his own joke that he fell out of the tree as Kernoes fell over with laughter alongside him.

"Ha ha ha!" Jurro sarcastically laughed rolling his eyes.

A familiar voice broke through the crowd and cheers of laughter, calling out "Hello! We're finally back!" Prate, Kernoes and Jurro look in the direction of the sound and see a handsome Vaporeon and a beautiful Umbreon.

The three of them raced off to them calling out "Fretch! Rommy!" the group came to a skidding hault and analyzed their newly evolved friends, expecting to find two Vaporeons, but instead, a Vaporeon and a gray and blue fox Pokémon, an Umbreon!

Jurro bounded forward and hugged the two of them "You made it back alright!" Jurro sighed, oozing with relief "You are ok aren't you?"

Rommy and Fretch both hugged Jurro back and the others joined in on the group hug. Fretch leaned in and kissed Jurro on his soft yellow cheek, then whispered in his ear "We're fine honey!"

"I'm just so happy to finally be back home with all you guys!" Rommy shouted with happiness.

"I'm so glad!" Kernoes exclaimed with excitement. They all took a step out of the hug and reunited each other.

"Ok." Rommy grunted "could we stop hugging, it's getting a bit hard to breath!" everyone agreed and dispersed from the hug, acting like nothing had happened. The five friends began to walk towards the square of the territory

Prate suddenly swung his head up in realization and a sly smirk creped across his face, "You two do realize, well, now that your back," he started to smugly say, "that all of our eevee class has evolved?"

"So?" Fretch asked.

"You know what that means right?" the other four looked up at him in question. "We can finally have our unofficial-official graduation party! You know, to celebrate everyone finally getting out of that stupid training for eevees!"

"Oh yea!" Kernoes gasped "I completely forgot about that!"

"What? What is that?" Jurro cluelessly stammered out the question as everyone else continued going on about how they 'can't wait' or 'it's going to be so much fun and amazing!'

Fretch gave him a blank stare "You mean, you don't know about the unofficial-official graduation party!?" he paused and leaned in "It is only going to be the most outrageous party we will ever go to in our entire lives! It is a celebration of our entire generation moving on and growing up in life! And some even say they get their first taste of nectar."

Jurro looked at him confused and blurted out "Sex?"

"No, that's during the mating season you numb skull! Nectar is alcohol!" Prate snapped at Jurro who looked down at his paws in embarrassment, with his ears down, for his stupid question. "Well it's not like the season isn't the only time it can happen." Prate said after thinking about it.

"Well!" Kernoes said "See all you there!"

"Wait?" Rommy spoke up "Where is it? Is it today!?" she seriously doubted that the party would be this day considering that Fretch and herself had only just arrived.

"No!" Kernoes said with a scoff "That would be awesome though, but the news wouldn't travel that fast."

Prate butted into the discussion "It'll probably be tomorrow night, once the word gets out that we, the final students to have evolved, are finally back and ready to party!"

The group dispersed, Rommy noticed that Jurro was looking glum, she trotted over to him "Don't feel so bad, I didn't know the unofficial-official party was a thing either." Suddenly he didn't look so sad, she even felt better, knowing that she wasn't the only one who didn't know about it.

Rommy and Jurro walked off to their dens. Jurro arrived at his den, this particular den was a larger burrow made to house a family rather than one or two Eevees or Eeveelutions. The den had six beds in it there were two larger ones, for his parents, three average sized beds, one for him and two for his older sisters, and one small, empty one, that would fit a newly born eevee or an egg, snug between the two larger beds. He entered the underground den and plopped down in his bed, a few bits of ripped up moss and yellow fur flew up and gently drifted back down on his bed.

"Oh, Honey! Your home earlier than usual." An older female Jolteon, with longer tail fur than an average Jolteon, her white neck fur was less coarse and spiky than normal too. "I mean," she continued "you normally stay out longer with your friends. Did something happen?" she gasped.

"No, Mom!" Jurro groaned "Hey mom, there's a party tomorrow night, so I won't be home, then…"

His mom glared at him blankly, "Is that a question, Jurro?"

"Yes." He replied rather quickly.

"You aren't by any chance," she said with a sigh, "Oh, I don't know, the 'unofficial-official graduate party' that the graduating class puts together each year?"

"Ye-yea!" he stammered "How did you know?"

"Oh!" she started to talk while having flash backs of herself as a young Jolteon with spiky bangs while drinking lots of nectar while hanging out with her girl friends and flirting with guys, "Well I wasn't always as mellow as I am now, yah know, and your sister was talking about how she couldn't wait for your friends to get back so the party could actually start. When I was young, that was the only party everyone ever talked about!"

"Oh." The disappointment was obvious in his voice that his slightly older sister had told their mom about the party before she told him. Jurro was only born a few moons after his sister, Query, who never let him forget that she was the older one, so she was in charge, and that 'technically, he was a mistake.' Because they were born in the same year they were in the same eevee class. Query is a snobby, drama queen of a Flareon. "I-I'm gonna go hang out with friends…" Jurro stuttered as he slowly left the den.

He trotted around the village-like territory of the pack and found the den of Prate and Kernoes, they were roommates. 'What a perfect pair.' Jurro thought. He entered the den to see Prate admiring the way light bounced through the dark, icy blue gem on his forehead and Kernoes… sleeping… noisily. "Hello!" Jurro called. Kernoes had a leaf covering his eyes and entire face. The burro was a mess with shredded bits of moss on the ground along with bits of blue and red fur. It was obvious the den hadn't been swept for extra dust, dust clouds would be kicked up every step he took.

"Oh, hey." Prate said not looking up from watching the glare of the sun bounce off his crystal.

"Who is it?" Kernoes grunted as he slightly looked up without moving the leaf from his face.

"It's just Jurro." Prate replied.

"Oh!" He leaned forward slightly, still on his back, his fluffy tail waving back and forth slowly with his back legs spread apart, and removed the leaf from his face. "So what brings you here, bro?"

"Oh, nothing really!" Jurro replied "But would you mind if I stay the night here?"

Kernoes stared at him, dazed, and plainly stated "Well I don't really give a fuck if you stay here, Prate, what do you think?"

"We don't have an extra bed, so as long as you don't mind sleeping on the floor." Prate finally looked up from what he was doing and asked, "Why would you want to stay the night…" he paused and looked around the den, "here?"

Jurro thought for a second about _why _did he really want to stay the night? "I-I just wanted to get out of the den and away from the family."

"Well your always welcome to stay here, ya know… if ya don't mind floors!" prate said with a chuckle. Kernoes went back to sleep and soon after Prate dozed off as well. It was getting late so Jurro found a soft patch of dirt and scraped together a pile of moss bits to lie on and went to sleep.


End file.
